1. Field
Terminals and servers disclosed herein relate generally to a user terminal and a server, and for example, to a server configured to verify the integrity of a terminal in a network environment including a plurality of terminals, and a user terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic technology has developed, and numerous network environments such as home network or Internet of Things (IoT), and so on have become available. Specifically, IoT refers to technology to embed a variety of things with sensors and communication functions and connect to the Internet. Herein, things may be various embedded systems such as home appliances, mobile devices, wearable computers, and so on. Things connected to IoT should be connected to the Internet by having the unique IP address that can be distinguished from the others, and may include the sensors to acquire data from the external environment.
IoT environment should provide the security as one of the important considerations because all the things may be a target to be hacked. Regarding the above security issue, the related technology usually discusses a method for verifying the integrity of the software in the terminal by confirming the identity of the terminal through Device to Device authorization or verifying main files such as applications or binary files of the operating system (OS) loaded on the terminal.
In this case, when the software of a specific terminal is hacked at the IoT environment, the terminal connected to the hacked terminal can confirm the same. Further, even when another terminal is connected to the hacked terminal and damaged by the virus, the terminal can be restored by formatting the hard disc or re-installing the OS.
However, when a third party attacks by abusing the hardware bugs of the specific terminal or manipulating the firmware, the above method for simply verifying the integrity of the software may be difficult to sense. Further, the defects in the hardware or the firmware regarding the terminal be difficult to restore by formatting the hardware or re-installing OS after being damaged. Thus, a new technology for verifying the hardware integrity of the terminal at the network environment such as IoT, is needed.